The Balance
by lizzi pride
Summary: whatif some of the digidestined weren't just digidestined. when a time digimon sends the digidestined into a new world secrets will be uncovered crossover of digidestined 2&4


The Balance

**This is placed after the Digimon Kaiser has been defeated and Ken has joined the digidestined also Kari and Yolie bashing (god that girl is annoying) and some digidestined being dumb. (T.K)**

**I claim no ownership of any characters used in this story or the shows they come from, characters will be OOC (out of character) and story line will be AU (Alternative universe) will be slash themes and scenes if you don't like don't read. Some themes used can be seen in star gate and is a season 2&4 crossover**

_Hello-_ mind/ thoughts

Chapter one

For the first time since the defeat of the Digimon Kaiser all the digidestined are in the digital world enjoying a picnic. Ken and Davis are off on their own talking of a place no other digidestined knows about, a world where digimon and humans interact daily, digi-human hybrids were a regular occurrence, the worlds were at peace with each other and groups of explorers are sent out to different dimensions to learn about other digital and human worlds (think along the lines of star gate groups). They are of a higher power and test the digidestined to see if they are worthy of the great gift they are given. As Ken and Davis were coming back they heard a scream pierce the air,

"That's Kari" Davis mutters before running of towards her

" Of course it is. When isn't her?" ken replies with a sigh before following Davis.

When they arrive, the place is in ruins the other digidestined are all sprawled in different directions with a huge digimon facing off with the remaining digimon and digidestined left standing.

"Damn" cursed Ken " That's timeemon (Tim-ee-mon). His special attack is time warp; it sends its opponents to different dimensions. That's one guy you don't want to mess with."

"Are there any weakness?" came the query.

"Yeah, it takes time to gather the energy needed to use the attack."

"Good. Get to the others already out and group together. We can't DNA digivolve cause veemon is out for the count. If we get hit by that attack we can't get separated," Davis stated while taking in the battle.

" If we get hit then what?" was the worried counter.

Davis turned around to Ken and gave him an unnerving smile.

"Then we hope the natives are friendly."

" Oh great, so we are all going to die. How fun," was the sarcastic come back.

"Yeah pretty much. Now get the fallen, I'll get the others."

With that Davis turned around a walked towards the battle while Ken ran towards the digidestined muttering about nutcase best friends.

When he reached them Yolie had woken up and was looking for Ken.

"Oh thank god Ken you're alright! I was so afraid something had happened to you being out there by yourself," she spoke fluttering her eyes at him in some bad attempt to look seductive.

"What about Davis? He was with me," was said hurriedly while trying not to gag at her attempt to look appealing, " Come on, get up and help me."

She jumps up immediately and starts helping; trying to score brownie points with the love of her life (yeah right ). Meanwhile Davis was having trouble convincing Tai and Matt (the only ones still fighting) to leave and get back to the others.

"Look guys, we have to retreat. This digimon is way more powerful then all of ours combined." Davis yelled while Tai and Matt just ignored him. "Fine, guess I'll use the big guns," he muttered. " Kari and T.K are hurt! Don't you care?" he yelled.

_Gotcha _he smiled.

" What? Kari's hurt? where?"

" What? T.K's hurt? oh no!"

Come flying out of Matt's and Tai's mouths at the same time.

"This way! Come on!" Davis yells over his shoulder while running to where Ken and the others are. The boys look at each other then raced off after Davis leaving the digimon who waits before following.

Chapter two

All the digidestined had regrouped and were taking care of their wounds, at least most of them were. Kari was thinking about Davis' behavior of late. Ever since Ken joined the team he had been paying less attention to her and that was not acceptable! If this continued he might lose interest in her and she would be stuck with T.K. Not that he wasn't fun but he was so clingy and wanting to spend time together all the time so boring and completely…. T.K. That boy had the kid next door look covered and just wasn't exciting. Now Davis, he was fun to mess with, pitting him against T.K, giving him a half glance, those two made her tiresome life a bit more fun and now that Davis is no longer at her beck and call she was becoming infuriated and it was all that Ken's fault. While she was internally fuming, the others were all patched up and talking about the digimon that had attacked them.

"It come out of nowhere and started attacking. At first we thought it had a dark ring or spiral on it" Sora stated.

"Sorry Ken" Mimi whispered. Next to Sora Ken just smiled and shook his head in understanding.

" The problem is not why it attacked us but where it is now. We don't know any more of timeemon's attacks other then this time warp," went Izzy knowledgably.

Joe was about to answer when Timeemon entered their camp.

" Well now you don't need to worry about that," he smirked evilly, "TIME WARP!"

The attack comes fast engulfing all the digidestined and their digimon, knocking them all unconscious and sending them into a new dimension.

Chapter three

Slowly the digidestined awaken to find themselves looking quite different.

"What, what happened to us?" shrieked Yolie who was now sporting wings where her arms used to be, her hair was a deeper shade of purple with brown and white highlights and could now see without her glasses.

" Be quiet. It's obvious that the digimon have merged with their partners stupid girl," spoke a boy with a slight lisp, blue and white hair and dragon wings sprouting out of his back.

"Okay how about we all try and get used to our new… err… features and then figure out where to go from there. Like trying to figure out where we are," said a pink birdlike Sora.

" No need. I know exactly where we are," came from behind the group where older versions of Davis and Ken were standing.

"But you have not changed at all only gotten older how is this possible?" puzzled Joe who now had stripes on his face, red streaks in his hair and long claws.

"Yes if we supposedly merged with our digimon then you both should have also," agreed Izzy whom had insect wings and antennas.

Laughing come from two unknown people, the blue haired boy and a girl with green and purple hair, insect wings and green clothing.

" It looks like the gig is up, have fun explaining. Me and Van are going to see how far the castle is, bye," giggled the girl who grabbed the newly named Van and flew off .

"Bye Wren (ren), be careful!" called Ken after her.

"Who was that?" hissed Yolie jealously.

"They are the hybrid form of Veemon and Wormon. Well at least now you can tell Wormon's a girl," (ha made wormon a girl) mused Davis.

"Right, then I guess I'll give the 411 or some crap like that," sighed Ken. "You are in the dimension called Isis on the combined worlds of Earth where the digital humans and digimon work together and live in perfect harmony with each other. This world is governed by both groups, as well as digi-human hybrids, to keep the world at peace. About fifty years ago a group of digimon found a portal device in one of the digi ruins so a team of scientist and archeologists were put together to research the device. It was found to be similar to what in your world myotismon (don't know the spelling) used to crossover to the human world. The site was made into a government research facility and it was later decided by our more, ah, finically secure officials that we should send out groups to explore other dimensions and help them on their way to having the peaceful existence that we have. This was of course met with both acceptance and anger. Did we really have the right to mess with entirely different worlds and cultures? As a compromise it was decided that if the situation calls for it the groups would interfere and help correct the error that was made. Such a group was sent to your world where we intervened on a number of occasions throughout the older digidestined travels. So many times in fact that one of our team was almost killed. He was so badly injured that he was sent back so the remaining team members had to find a permanent solution. So we killed his alias in your world, I think you can guess who1. Anyway because of this we decided that we would give you a test of true worth. Unfortunately, I was unable to infiltrate due to the whole evil guy thing going on so we were ready to pack the whole thing in when a miracle literally arrived. A replacement was sent so we sent him in and there you have Davis, the idiot we know and tolerate. We knew that if we were to be a part of the younger digidestined we had to act inconspicuous and ordinary. That plan was kind of altered when Tai met Davis and declared to all that he was to be Tai's replacement as leader of the digidestined but that holds little relevance to our story. Basically our team was sent to make sure you're all holding up with your destiny and not straying far from the path, which I must add was a bit tough, and go with you older ones. But in the end you all pulled through thankfully after your test, which I must say you all passed fairly well. I, being team leader, was discussing if we felt that the digidestined would stay on the true path when that time digimon attacked," Ken finishes, speaking the last bit hurriedly hoping the others would not catch that little bit of information .

Luckily it seemed they were more occupied by the fact that the people had been spying on them and manipulating their battles rather then Ken's omission.

1 For those confused the one who died is Sam Ken's older brother.


End file.
